Prank War
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: Lalu Week 2016 Day 2: Devilish. Laxus and Lucy have a prank war going on. And it has a surprising outcome.


Lalu Week Day 2: Devilish

Title: Prank War

Summary: Lalu Week 2016 Day 2: Devilish. Laxus and Lucy have a prank war going on. And it has a surprising outcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N:Heey guys! It's been a while! I just missed writing and took some time to do just that. My university is a pain in the ass. I have to do so much work. Ugh I hate being an adult.

I hope I can make you happy with this one-shot. This is totally my style but I'm not really loving it… I hope you do though.

You will see more of me soon!

~Rose

 **-X-**

'Go home, Blondie. I still have a lot of work to do.' Laxus gave Lucy a quick kiss on her lips. Lucy pouted.

'Okay but don't come home too late, alright?'

Laxus chucked at Lucy's cute face. 'I promise.'

Being guild master had his pro's and cons. Paperwork wasn't one of the pro's. And because Natsu still destroyed everything, there was a lot of it. It helped that Lisanna was the pink haired idiot's girlfriend now, and she was at least able to hold down Natsu a little.

Laxus gently pushed Lucy towards the guild door. It was already kind of late in the evening but there were still a lot of wizards in the hall.

A lot changed after Makarov gave his guild master title to Laxus. Gajeel and Levy were engaged, Mira and Freed were also married and Evergreen and Elfman even had a small boy. The only one without a relationship from the Raijinshu was Bixlow but Laxus doubted that he would get a girlfriend anytime soon.

While Laxus sent Lucy away he glance at Bixlow. With a little snicker, Bixlow nodded. Laxus got an evil glint in his eyes. Lucy didn't saw the interaction and bid everyone farewell. 'See you in a bit, Sparky!' Lucy walked towards the door and everyone in the hall was watching her. Laxus held in his breath. She pushed the door open and all of sudden a bucket full of water crashed down on her.

Everyone started laughing and Bixlow and Laxus exchanged a high five. Lucy turned around with a shocked expression on her face and wiped a strand of hair out of her face with new found anger.

With big strides she was in front of Laxus. She yanked his head down with his hair so their eyes were on the same level.

'Watch your back from now on Laxus Dreyar. It's on.'

With angry steps she made her way out of the guild.

Laxus hollered after her. 'Come at me, Blondie!'

Little did he know that Lucy was a devil in disguise if pranks were involved.

 **-X-**

Lucy giggled. Carefully she removed the white cream between the Oreos. She knew Laxus always ate a late night snack if he had a long day of work. This was the perfect opportunity to prank him back. The tip of her tongue was out of her mouth in concentration. With accurately she squirted toothpaste on the cookies and put them back together. She looked at her handy work. This was pretty… nasty. Still, something was missing. She tapped her chin. Suddenly she knew the perfect thing. She filled a cup with water and let her imagination do the work. First some chill powder, then she put some strong herbs in it. At the end she didn't know what she put in the cup but she knew for sure that it was really gross. She giggled again. She wanted to see this face when he was eating this.

Suddenly she heard the front door open. She sprinted in their bedroom and laid under the covers with her eyes closed. She heard Laxus walking to the kitchen. Her heart was beating really fast by now. This just had to work.

And it did.

'LUCY, what the hell!'

Lucy laughed even harder when she heard another scream.

'LUCY, what did you put in this drink! I'M GOING TO DIE! MY MOUTH!'

 **-X-**

Laxus snickered to himself from the second floor balcony. From his place he could keep eye on Lucy. She was sitting with Levy and Gajeel at their usual table in the corner of the guild. Levy and Lucy were talking animatedly about a book they both liked. Gajeel looked bored but Laxus knew he was listening to the girls.

It was almost time. Correction: It was time now. Laxus saw Lucy's face of distress and knew he got her good.

'I was almost finished! I need to know what happened to Eric!' She was now screaming at this point. 'Where the hell are the last two pages?!'

It was then that Laxus was laughing really hard and Lucy spotted him.

'Laxus, give them back!'

 **-X-**

It was two days after the prank Laxus pulled. He was extra cautious. He checked his food and looked for pranks everywhere. He was tired from looking behind his shoulder all the time. And because he hadn't had a good sleep those past days he surely didn't expect to open his office in the morning, to be covered by tiny colorful table tennis balls. His office was till the roof filled with those little balls. This really wasn't really good start of the day.

'Lucy Dreyar!'

 **-X-**

Lucy smiled to herself and stretched her arms above her head. She heard Laxus in the kitchen making breakfast. Yesterday was a good day. It took Laxus a while to get rid of all those annoying balls. She giggled to herself. It was a good prank, if she said so herself. When she heard the satisfying pop of her bones she jumped from their bed.

While rubbing her eyes with her fist she went to the badroom. What she saw could only be described as horror. Blood was smeared all over the shower and the curtains had handprints with blood dragging down. She fell to the floor with her hand over her heart. Laxus's laugh was echoing through the small room.

'Laxus! I almost had a heart attack.' She said fake-angry and a small smile was playing on her lips when she turned around.

Laxus held out his hand and for Lucy to take and pulled her up. He leaned in for a kiss. 'I love you, Lucy.'

Lucy kissed him back. 'I love you too, Sparky.' She giggled when she saw his annoyed expression.

Together they cleaned the bathroom very quickly. The 'blood' was only ketchup.

After that Laxus left Lucy so she could do her things. What Lucy didn't know was that Laxus had also put a picture of a scary face in the toilet so when she lifted the lid she would be surprised again.

A terrifying scream was heard two minutes later.

 **-X-**

Lucy just came up with the perfect prank the next day. She waited till 2 o'clock in the afternoon to open his office. Laxus was snoring loud. His hand supporting his head. Lucy knew he usually fell asleep around this hour. From her little bag she took the necessary items. Time to begin her masterpiece.

An hour later Laxus came out of his office to get a drink from Mira at the bar. Everybody was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. Why were they staring? He just shrugged and took place at the bar next to Lucy. She laughed when she looked at him.

'Do I have something on my face or so, Blondie?' She giggled and handed him a small mirror.

He hesitatingly took the mirror and brought it to his face. His mouth dropped open. Someone putted make-up on his face and it wasn't a little bit. No, it was full pink and blue stuff all over his face. There were even little hearts on his cheeks.

Lucy was rolling over the floor from laughing so hard and the guild laughed with her. It wasn't everyday the guild gets to see the guild master with girly make-up.

 **-X-**

Lucy was skipping towards the guild hall. She felt that it was going to be a good day today. Laxus went to the guild earlier. Freed called him on the Lacrima, something about "Natsu destroying things" or something. Lucy was still half asleep when he left. But now several hours later she was also on her way. All of sudden her nose smelled the most amazing thing. She stopped abruptly in her tracks. At her right was a small shop. A bakery to be exact. Lucy wetted her lips. She had to have this delicious treat. With a soft push she opened the door. A soft melodious tingling sounded trough the shop. The old woman behind the counter smiled friendly at Lucy.

'How can I help you?'

Lucy scratched the back of her head a little embarrassed. 'It smelled so good outside that, I wanted to take some of that.'

The old woman giggled. 'It's fine dear. I think you smelled my fresh baked lemon cakes.' She showed one to Lucy.

Lucy almost drooled at the sight of that cake. It looked delicious. 'Can I take 10 of them? Oh,wait! And a strawberry cake please.' When Lucy saw the cake she knew she wanted to give a piece to the people in the guild as well. And she knew that Erza loved strawberry cake.

The old woman giggled again. 'Isn't that a little too much for a small woman like you?'

Lucy giggled with her. 'No, it's not for me alone. I want my guild to taste this cake too!'

The woman smiled with twinkling eyes. 'Fairy Tail, perhaps?'

Lucy beamed. 'Yeah, that's my guild.'

'Then I will give you a discount. Your guild brings a lot of happiness in Magnolia. You may be a rowdy bunch but you sure make things interesting here!' The woman winked.

'Whoa, thank you so much, m'am!' Lucy cheered.

Lucy struggled to close the door from the store behind her with so many boxes in her hands. With a puff she put them down. This matter is too difficult for her alone. This is asking for bigger actions.

'Open gate of the Bull, Taurus!' A soft bell sounded through the street and Taurus appeared before her.

'How can I help miss Lucy's body today?' He mooed.

'Can you carry those boxes for me, Taurus?' Lucy smiled sweetly.

Together they walked to the guild. She dismissed Taurus when they arrived. When she opened the door, she expected a warm welcome with a lots of cheers like every day. 'Good morning everyone! I have cake!'

But today everyone stopped in their conversations but it wasn't because of her the cake. They avoided her eyes and didn't approach her.

'What's wrong, Mira?' Lucy asked the barmaid while she took place on a stool.

Mira smiled gently. 'Master told us to tell you something.'

Lucy raised an eyebrow. 'Laxus did? What did he say?'

'Well…' Mira didn't know how to start. Lucy was very sensitive these last weeks and she didn't want to upset the sweet girl. 'He told me he was going to a meeting.'

Lucy shrugged. 'That's all?

Mira shook her head. 'No, he will be back in a month.'

Then the chaos began. First Lucy wasn't moving. This message had to sink in. He left for a month without saying goodbye? Didn't he love her? Suddenly Lucy was crying really hard.

'Why didn't he say something?!' Her sobbing alarmed the guild. 'Does he hate me?! Does he regret marrying me?!' She was crying rivers at this point. Her friends didn't know how to comfort her. They all stuttered that it wasn't true and Laxus loved her but she wasn't listening. She was sprouting all kinds of nonsense and she looked like a mess with snot and tears all over her face.

Mira secretly called Laxus. 'I suggest you come to the guild now. Your plan has backfired.'

She showed him a crying Lucy on the floor in the middle of the guild.

'Oh shit.' Was the only thing Mira heard when he turned off the lacrima.

Laxus quickly ran to the guildhall after the call. All his guild mates where standing around Lucy in a circle but nobody touched her.

With one growl everybody moved. He quickly picked her up from the floor.

'Hey babe, it was only a prank. I love you.'

Lucy looked up at saw her husband. 'Laxus…?' She asked wary. Even when she had cried a lot she still looked beautiful.

'Yeah that's me.' He grinned.

A bitch clap followed. 'I hate you ,Laxus Dreyar! This prank wasn't funny!'

 **-X-**

All of sudden Lucy was awake. She felt her diner from last night coming up. Quickly she ran up to the bathroom to puke everything in the toilet. She felt how Laxus put her hair up so it wouldn't get dirty. He slowly rubbed circles on her back.

'It's going to be okay, babe.'

When she finished puking her gut out. Laxus flushed the toilet. He took Lucy in his arms and carried her bridal style to the bed. He tucked Lucy in and got some water for her. She quickly gulped the water to get rid of that nasty taste.

'What time is it?' Lucy's voice cracked on the end. She felt miserable.

Laxus chuckled. 'Time for you to be asleep.'

He got in bed next to her and pulled her close. 'Sleep, Blondie.'

Lucy wanted to make a remark on that nickname but she was simply too sick and too tired to respond. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next time she woke up, Laxus wasn't besides her anymore. There was instead a short note on her nightstand.

 _Blondie,_

 _You regained some colour so I went to the guild. There is some chicken soup in the kitchen. Warm it up if you like. Call me if you need me._

 _Take care and I love you,_

 _Laxus_

Lucy smiled. She loved her husband. He was so thoughtful. She walked to the kitchen. She was hungry. A glance at the clock told her it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. She really did feel a lot better. Great in fact, besides the growling of her stomach. She warmed up the chicken soup but when she finished it she was still hungry.

A half hour later and she ate at least half of their stuffed fridge. Lucy looked around her dirty kitchen. Pans and cups everywhere. How did she do that? Paper and plastic filled her floor. What was wrong with her these past weeks? Two days ago she was all emotional in the guild and this night she was ill and now she stuffed herself…

Lucy's eyes widened. No. It couldn't be. She rushed to her closet and putted the nearest clothes she saw. It was a little mismatched but she didn't care at that moment. Quickly she slipped in some shoes and her jacket. When she left the house she even forgot to lock it.

Three quarters later and she was back home. A trip to the bathroom told her what she needed to know. In blind panic she called Laxus.

He chuckled. 'Yo, Blo-' When he saw her facial expression he became deadly serious. 'What's wrong.'

'Laxus, I.. I- please come home please.' Lucy nearly bursted in tears.

'Hold on, Babe. Be there in a second.' He disappeared from the screen.

He did arrive in a few seconds literally. With a sparkling thunder he arrived in the middle of their living room. He heard Lucy softly crying. He sprinted to the bedroom. A glance in the kitchen told him that someone went on a rampage. It better not be Natsu Lucy was crying about.

'Heey Lucy, Babe, what's wrong?' He carefully approached her. Something was curled in her hand. When she saw him she began crying harder. In a second she was in his arms. He slowly rocked her. After a while her crying died down.

'Lucy, tell me.'

She sighed and mumbled something under her breath. Even Laxus with his dragon hearing couldn't hear it.

'What did you say?' He caressed her back.

'I'm pregnant.' She whispered.

Laxus began to laugh. Not a small laugh. No. It was a full blown maniacal laugh. 'Good joke, Blondie.'

Lucy pulled away from his embrace. She stomped on the floor. 'I'm serious Laxus.' She said in angry voice. Why couldn't he believe her?

Laxus laugh died down a little. 'Best prank till now, Blondie, I give you that.'

Lucy was really angry now. 'I have prove.'

She held the pregnancy test up his nose to see. He took the little thing from her hand. He looked at the little plus on the screen. Then he looked back at Lucy. Then back again to the test.

'I'm going to be a father?' He asked with small tears in the corners of his eyes.

Lucy smiled lovingly. 'Yes. We are going to be a little family.'

Laxus picked her up and spun her round and round. Lucy laughed in joy. It was until then that Laxus saw her clothing. He put her feet back to the ground.

'Lucy, what the heck are you wearing?'

Lucy grinned sleepily as an answer.

 **-Bonus-**

Lucy cuddled closer to Laxus. 'Laxus, I was thinking…'

'Hmm, yes, babe.' Sleep filled his voice as he cuddled her closer.

'I was thinking, if we get a girl, could we name her 'Niké'?'

Laxus chuckled. 'The Greek goddess of victory. Fitting, since our child won our prank war.'

…

'But so you know, we are getting a boy, Blondie.'


End file.
